Light Up The World With Love
by totallygilmore
Summary: "Do you think they know?" "I don't think anybody knows." How could one of his best friends not tell him this? Mercedes would get away with her secret relationship, for now. But Kurt made a mental note to confront her about it tomorrow.


**Title: ** Light Up the World With Love

**Summary: **"Do you think they know?" "I don't think anybody knows." How could one of his _best friends_ not tell him _this_? On second thought, how did _he _not _notice_? Mercedes would get away with her secret relationship, for now. But Kurt made a mental note to confront her about it tomorrow.

**Characters: **Sam and Mercedes; Kurt and Blaine; Kurt/Mercedes friendship

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own _Glee._ If I did, it would probably be filled with Finchel, Quick, Klaine (oh, how I love Darren Criss! And Chris Colfer.), and Samcedes fluff! And Quinn and Puck would've kept Beth.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they know?" Mercedes asked.<p>

Sam smiled at her, "I don't think anybody knows."

The couple intertwined hands, completely unaware of Kurt still watching them.

"No freaking _way_!" Kurt muttered.

His boyfriend, Blaine, who had been talking about his song choices for the summer show at Six Flags, stop talking.

"What? What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine turned around, half expecting Karofsky to be behind him.

_Mercedes and Sam are dating! _ How could one of his _best friends_ not tell him _this_? On second thought, how did _he _not _notice_? In New York, Sam and Mercedes were always around each other. And after their Nationals performance, Sam ran past everyone to hug Mercedes, even Quinn, his ex-girlfriend, who he could have gotten back with if he wanted. Not that he would after what she had done to him.

He decided not to say anything to Blaine. If Mercedes and Sam did not want him knowing, I doubt they wanted Blaine to know, "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone."

Mercedes would get away with her secret relationship, for now. But Kurt made a mental note to confront her about it tomorrow before their shopping trip with Rachel.

* * *

><p>"I don't want you to go," Sam leaned in and kissed her.<p>

Mercedes laughed, "I _have_ too. Kurt will know something is up if I stay in your truck for more than five minutes."

The couple kissed once more before Mercedes slid out of Sam's father's truck.

Kurt opened the door of his house when he saw Mercedes coming up the walk.

"Hey, Kur—" Kurt tugged on his friend's sleeve and shut the door behind him

He looked out the window to make sure Rachel wasn't driving up, yet. When he didn't see her, he figured she was probably still out with Finn.

"So, _you _and _Sam_?" He questioned. Mercedes felt her face become warm and knew a read blush was probably creeping up her cheeks. Kurt stood there, eyebrows raised.

_So much for secrets_, she thought and nodded 'yes' to Kurt's question.

Kurt jumped up and down, "Oh My God! I _knew _it!"

"How did you figure it out?" She asked, smiling.

Kurt stopped jumping and faced his friend, "You do realize that the post at the _Lima Bean_ by the register is small right? I saw you two holding hands. And he hugged you at Nationals. Plus, you are a _terrible_ liar."

"I am not! And we didn't even start dating until after competition, Mr. Know-It-All. "

"Who cares? How did he ask you out?"

"Well…"

_It was a beautiful night in New York City. Mercedes was sitting out in front of the hotel after spending the last hour listening to Santana go all 'Lima Heights' in Spanish on Rachel. _

"'_Cedes?" A male voice came from behind her. The blonde, Justin Bieber loving by was standing there. _

"_Oh, hey Sam," she replied, "What are you doing out here?"_

"_Taking a breather, getting out of the room. Santana is still upset, but has stopped rambling off in Spanish and Rachel and Finn are cuddling on the other side of the room and everyone else is just—depressed."_

"_I'm too. I thought we had it in the bag, I thought we would beat Vocal Adrenaline. All for one stupid—"She found herself face to face with Sam. He leaned in and kissed her. _

"_Kiss?" Sam finished, "Doesn't seem so stupid anymore, does it?"_

"_How is the possible? I mean, I like you like that too. It's just—everyone is going to think that this," she motioned to herself and Sam, "Is so weird."_

"_Who cares what they think? All that matters is what we think. I told Finn that if I wasn't poor, I'd go after the girl I liked. Then I realized, the girl I like won't care if I'm poor. So, Mercedes Jones, will you go out with me?"_

_Mercedes thought for a second, remembering what she said to Rachel about being Cinderella. She was getting that and an adorably handsome prince to go with it._

"_Yes," she replied. Sam smiled, "As long as you sing a Justin Bieber song for me."_

_They both laughed and she realized that maybe being here, being in New York wasn't so bad after all. _

"'Cedes, really? Can't you have better taste than Bieber?" Kurt reprimand.

She laughed, "Nope. He helped me open my eyes and see that love was staring me in the face."

_When I close my eyes, I see me and you at the prom..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted too. And it's short. But, oh well, it's slight fluff! I <strong>_**really **_**wanted to write a Samcedes one-shot, but it ended being slight Samcedes, more Kurt/Mercedes friendship, I guess. Anyways, I love Samcedes! So adorable. My writing, if you'd like to read more of it, is definitely better than this. I usually write about more developed characters (i.e. for **_**Glee**_**: Rachel/Finn, Quinn, Quinn/Puck, Quinn/Beth, and Kurt/Blaine). I can't wait to see where they are going to take this relationship though! When it is more developed, I'll definitely have more to write about this couple! Review, please! :)**


End file.
